


Family

by Denois



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Family, Holidays, Implied homophobia, M/M, Russia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 20:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17148923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denois/pseuds/Denois
Summary: Alexei greets Justin at the door to ask for a big favor, related to family. They've been together for a couple of years, but Justin isn't sure what brought this conversation up out of the blue.





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> Day 21:  
> 1\. Ransom/Tater  
> 2\. Family  
> 3\. “Whatever you want.”

When Alexei met him at the door and took his hand, Justin was worried. When his boyfriend sat him down on their couch and looked him in the eye while still holding his hand and petting it gently, Justin was downright concerned. 

“Have big favor to ask. But want no pressure. If no want to do, say “Alyoshenka, no want.” and Alexei will understand.” Alexei was looking at him with those big brown eyes, so somber, and Justin couldn’t think of anything he would deny this man.

“Whatever you want.” He twisted his hand around so that he could lace their fingers together and give a reassuring squeeze.

“Is about family.”

Justin felt like his heart stopped. They’d been dating for over two years, so he supposed this conversation was inevitable eventually. He just hadn’t expected Alexei to bring it up on a random Thursday. Especially with no warning. Maybe something happened with Thirdy or Marty’s kids to bring it up all of a sudden. He swallowed and squeezed Alexei’s hand to encourage him to continue.

“Want you meet them. Russia is no good place for couples like us. No want hide you. But think, maybe, can get them out of Russia, and we meet for holiday in place maybe not so bad. But would mean no see your family this year.”

Justin took a couple of deep breaths before leaning forward, and stretching just a bit, to press his forehead to his boyfriend’s. “Like I said. Whatever you want. I’d love to meet your family. My parents and sisters will understand. Maybe one year we can get them all together?”

“Would like that very much.” 

Justin smiled and pressed a soft kiss to Alexei’s lips.


End file.
